Vida y milagros de un acomplejado
by Fresita con nata
Summary: "Toris, no sufras por eso, si todo el mundo quiere uno como el tuyo. Si hasta Gilbert miente y dice que el suyo mide 5 metros. Encontrarás a alguien a quien eso no le importe o le… entre" AU y varias parejas.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia no es mío, blablablabla…

Este fic es una revisión de uno que ya publiqué anteriormente. Una persona estupenda me dejó un review indicándome todos los fallos que cometía al escribir, y era algo que he repetido en todas las historias que había subido hasta el momento. He decidido al final que era hora de arreglarlo todo y volver a publicar esta, quizás con alguna escena nueva.

Como warnings, esto es un AU, nombres humanos, escenas explícitas de sexo, genderbend y varias parejas como LietPol, PrusPol, PruHun, LietAme, AmeRoma, USUK, SuFin entre otras.

Si leéis y os gusta será guay pero si además dejáis review, seré la escritora más feliz del mundo.

* * *

><p>Era media tarde en la redacción del periódico de la universidad y Arthur tenía ganas de irse a casa. Ya había comenzado el curso y la gente no paraba de mandarle cosas para colaborar con ellos, aunque la mayoría no llegaba a un nivel de calidad aceptable, y no era porque Arthur fuera un snob (aunque esos eran rumores de su ex) o un tiquismiquis (también rumores de su ex, evidentemente), sino porque ya no estaban en el instituto y no quería que la publicación pareciera algo hecho por niños de guardería.<p>

Aunque esa opinión le hiciera de verdad ser un snob y un tiquismiquis.

Eli entró corriendo como si fuera un vendaval y pasó entre los otros estudiantes, casi empujándolos hasta tirar encima de la mesa de Arthur un montón de papeles. Éste frunció el ceño, haciendo que sus cejas pobladísimas se juntaran hasta formar una única masa de pelo y mirando a la muchacha con expresión de asco, cogió los folios con una mano y se los devolvió.

– No pienso publicar porno gay, Erzsébet.

– E-Esto no es porno gay, es una historia seria con tintes de temática homosexual. Y no está escrito por mi – Estaba jadeando por haber corrido como una loca por todo el campus y por la expresión de su cara no quería dejar este asunto por perdido –. Además tengo esto.

Entregó a Arthur una nota por la cual éste comprobó que era del director del departamento de periodismo ordenando la publicación ese contenido.

–¿Qué has hecho para falsificar la firma del director?

–¡No es una falsificación! Y creo que es algo que merece la pena publicarse, hasta el él considera que tiene valor didáctico.

– Vale, espera – Arthur levantó la nota y empezó a leer en voz alta –. Por la presente blablabla, el director blablabla, considera que esta obra es blablabla… bla… bla… ¿Mejor me cuentas de qué va esto y terminamos antes ¿de acuerdo?

Eli se sentó en una silla que le robó a una de las redactoras que la miró con cara de asco profundo. Arthur apoyó la barbilla en la mano, sin mucho entusiasmo.

– Es una pequeña novela sobre Europa Central a lo largo de la historia.

– Ya veo.

– Y es una historia de amor.

– Ya veo, ya.

– Entre dos países.

– Entre dos países, ya veo, ya. Espera, repite eso último y me lo explicas.

– Los países tienen una personificación, un cuerpo humano. Es la relación entre esos dos países tratada como si fuera una historia de amor.

– Una historia de amor gay. Entre dos países que toman apariencia de humanos. ¿Estoy entendiendo bien?

– Es una historia de amor, punto. Realmente el autor quiere hacer un triángulo amoroso – Eli tomó aire y miró a Arthur con determinación.

–Es la cosa mas ridícula que he visto en la vida, ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría una tontería semejante? Escribir eso es de gente chalada, por no hablar de la cantidad de problemas que podemos tener con estudiantes de esos países. ¿Y me dices que el director quiere publicar esta porquería?

– Si – Ella respondió tajantemente, acariciando con chulería su larga cabellera castaña.

Arthur ojeó los folios mostrando poco interés y buscó una carpeta para meterlos dentro.

– Lo hago porque hay órdenes del director ya que si por mí fuera, esto iría directamente a la papelera. ¿Se puede saber quien lo ha escrito, Erzsébet?

– Yo no he sido, si es lo que tú crees. Conozco a la persona que lo ha hecho, es muy querida para mí. Quiere mantenerse en el anonimato, así que le gustaría usar un pseudónimo.

– Y supongo que esa "persona querida" tiene contactos estrechos con el director.

– No, simplemente fui a él y le enseñé lo que tienes encima de la mesa. Dijo que a parte de didáctico, el periódico debería tener historias de temática homosexual de vez en cuando para…

– Para aparentar que es una institución moderna, no digas más – Arthur colocó la carpeta encima de la pila de cosas que tenía para publicar –. ¿Y que pseudónimo quiere usar tu "persona querida"?

– Hungría – Contestó Eli con una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro.

**oOo**

Como todos los días, el sol entraba por la rendija que dejaba las cortinas y le despertaba de su sueño. No estaba cubierto por la manta, así que se daba la vuelta para abrazar a quien compartía su cama y así buscar calor.

Como todos los días también, no había nadie a su lado.

De pronto, Toris se sintió muy solo.

Hubo una época cuando salía con Alison en la que ella se quedaba a pasar la noche con él. Y cuando se despertaba por lo menos estaba aliviado de tener compañía y poder besar con cuidado aquel cabello rubio y suave que ella cuidaba con tanto mimo.

Aunque ese rubio no era exactamente el tono que le gustaba y el pelo de Alison fuera más rizado de lo deseado. Además, Alison no era capaz de mantener una relación larga con alguien sin volver a los brazos de Arthur Kirkland, para luego pelearse con él al mes.

Por lo menos en ese tiempo lo intentaron pasar bien, a pesar de los pesares.

Toris empezaba su rutina haciendo la cama, luego con una ducha y al final se dirigía a la cocina a prepararse un café bien cargado. Vivía con sus compañeros de piso Raivis y Eduard, que siempre relegaban en él para que les llevara a clases al ser el único que tenía coche. Por lo menos la mayor parte de las veces cada uno hacía su vida y así podía estudiar tranquilo o llevarse a amigos a ver películas. Estuvo bien cuando se encerraba en el cuarto con Alison, aunque luego tenía que aguantar risas socarronas y comentarios estúpidos cuando ésta regresaba a su casa.

– Toris, vas a desgastar el azulejo como lo sigas mirando – Eduard entró en la cocina y mordió el donut que el otro tenía en la mano –. Además llegarás tarde. Por cierto, ¿vas a seguir en el coro?

Eduard tenía el dudoso privilegio de ayudar en la organización de aquel club y además de captar miembros, Raivis decía adecuadamente que eso parecía más una secta que algo legal. Miró a los ojos de su compañero de piso, buscando una respuesta rápida.

– No sé, me gustaría volver a taekwondo ya que no puedo ingresar a estas alturas en el equipo de baloncesto, si no te importa.

– Siempre puedes seguir haciendo ejercicio en el gimnasio.

–El club de taekwondo es gratis y entramos en competiciones. El gimnasio se paga.

Con estas se metió todo el donut que quedaba en la boca y salió hacia la calle dónde Raivis le esperaba al lado de su viejo coche de segunda mano. Pagando todas las facturas de la casa y la universidad, amén de los libros, solo le había quedado un poco de dinero para un coche que ya había pasado la ITV unas cuatro veces. No parecía que pudiera pasar una quinta por la forma en la que una de las puertas traseras colgaba de las bisagras.

– Desde que no tienes novia estás insoportable – Dijo Eduard, ganándose una pequeña carcajada de Raivis.

– Y tú eres un plasta porque nunca la has tenido – Toris le respondió ya colocado en su asiento y poniendo el vehículo en marcha, mirando a través del retrovisor como Eduard ponía caras raras, imitándole.

–Por lo menos ya no tenemos que aguantar a esa escandalosa que chillaba como loca "¡OH MY GOD, ESA COSA NO ME ENTRA!" Dios mío, doy gracias al cielo de no volver a escuchar sus chillidos, resonaban por toda la maldita casa. Ya más que ponerme palote, me resultaba incómodo.

Toris se mordió la lengua para no rebajarse y ser tan soez como él, aunque a Raivis toda la conversación le estaba resultando demasiado entretenida. Era Toris quien tenía que dar gracias al cielo por estudiar relativamente cerca de casa y no tener que aguantar esos pesados más tiempo del imprescindible.

Una vez aparcó y los otros dos salieron como espantados para ver a sus amigos mas que para ir a sus respectivas facultades, Toris cogió sus libros de literatura y se dirigió a la entrada principal, dónde curiosamente estaba Alison esperándole. Su famosa ex novia, una muchacha popular y muy guapa que además era capitana del equipo de béisbol femenino. Siempre llevaba la falda mas corta de lo normal y se las ingeniaba continuamente para enseñar el ombligo y los pechos entre los botones desabrochados de camisa.

Toris siempre se había preguntado porqué se había fijado en él, a parte de las ganas que ella tenía de darle celos a su ex. No era más que un chico demasiado corriente que sacaba buenas notas y el tipo de mujer que era Alison parecía más dispuesta a ir detrás de hombres populares.

Nunca lo había llegado a entender bien.

–¡Toris, Toris! Necesito ayuda urgente – Le dijo casi trotando a su lado.

–Me creía que nunca necesitabas auxilio y tú podías con todo – Le contestó éste con sorna, sin pararse a hablar con ella –. ¿Acabamos de empezar el curso y ya has perdido los apuntes?

–No, son cosas de chicas. Mira, ya que se supone que sabes teyondo…

–Taekwondo. Y yo no lo sé, lo practico.

– Lo que sea, pues le puedes partir las piernas a un tipo que mi amiga Eli no aguanta.

Toris se paró en seco, poniendo de paso los ojos en blanco.

–¿No te referirás a Gilbert?

–Pues claro. Está saliendo con su mejor amiga y ella teme que la pobre chica sufra. Se merece una buena paliza, así que puedes decir que estás enamorado de la amiga de Eli, ella terminará por ti porque eres más fuerte que su novio y mira, así consigues una cita, que desde que no estás conmigo vuelves a tener cara de pringao.

–Eli lo que quiere es salir con Gilbert y tiene celos de su amiga, punto. Además, yo no pienso pelearme por una chica a quien no conozco como si fuera una de esas películas de tu país.

– Eres un soso. Parece que ella tiene encanto y es rubia, como te gustan. Y posiblemente le encante jugar con… bueno, ya sabes. Yo no pude con ella, a lo mejor esa chica si – Miró hacia su bragueta muy picarona, dejando muy claro a qué se refería.

–¿No sabes pensar en otra cosa? – Toris ya había rebasado su nivel de incomodidad y quería alejarse de ahí lo antes posible –. He dicho que no.

Él zanjó el asunto, alejándose con paso rápido por el pasillo hasta llegar a su primera clase del día.

**oOo**

El día fue largo y pesado así que Toris se encontró aliviado cuando terminó con todas las obligaciones del día y volvió a apuntarse al club de taekwondo, ganándose de paso miradas asesinas de Eduard. Los chicos no tenían entrenamiento ese día, Eduard y Raivis tenían reunión con el coro, así que aprovechó para volver a casa solo y tranquilo al fin.

Lo único que le estropeó la tarde fue que el coche no quiso arrancar, y ni siquiera hizo el amago, como si estuviera completamente muerto.

Toris cerró la puerta dando un golpe y se dirigió a la parada del autobús, que acababa de pasar en ese mismo momento. Decidió no correr y esperar al siguiente sentado en el banco de la parada, tampoco tardaría mucho en aparecer.

Si no fuera por la parejita que se estaba comiendo los morros a su lado, todo hubiera sido más relajante. Los sonidos de chupeteos eran desagradables aunque la risita de la chica era muy dulce, el tono le gustaba mucho y era delicado, un gozo para sus oídos. Y era una pena que el cretino de su rollo la interrumpiera para seguir metiéndole la lengua en la boca. Él se hubiera quedado acariciando su rostro para volver a escucharla, así era de estúpidamente romántico.

Alison nunca le dejaba serlo. Tampoco se quejó mucho de aquello pero le hubiera encantado poder hacer algo a su manera aunque fuera un poco, en lugar de estar todos los días intentando mantener sexo como si fueran monos. Ella sólo quería olvidar a Arthur y nada más mientras que él buscaba algo que parecía que había perdido, aunque realmente no supiera qué era.

Le hubiera encantado que Alison se riera más de esa manera tan hermosa en lugar de poner caras raras cada vez que le bajaba los calzoncillos.

Pronto llegó el autobús y el se subió dejando a los tórtolos a lo suyo.

**oOo**

Las siguientes semanas en la vida de Toris transcurrieron sin incidentes pero en cierto modo poco monótonas, más por el detalle de ir todos los días en autobús para molestia de Raivis y Eduard, por culpa de su coche muerto y la factura del taller que no podía pagar. Sus padres ya le habían dicho que le mandarían dinero cuando pudieran, pero bastante tenían ya con su trabajo en Lituania, pues casi no ganaban para ellos y que él pudiera estudiar fuera, mucho menos para arreglar aquel cacharro viejo. Tenía que aguantarse y apechugar con la situación, muy a su pesar.

Todos los días a la ida se peleaba por encontrar un asiento en el autobús lleno de gente y a la vuelta cuando no tenía prácticas de taekwondo tenía que aguantar a la misma pareja dándose el lote a su lado. Por lo menos escuchar a la chica riéndose de vez en cuando le hacía sentirse mucho mejor.

Por las mañanas, como siempre desde hacía años, se levantaba vacío por dentro, sin tener a nadie a quien abrazar. Se sentía igual que un cuarentón divorciado.

Normalmente Alison se sentaba frente a él a la hora de la comida (poniéndole nervioso cuando intentaba acariciar sus piernas con el pie descalzo), pero el miércoles apareció con un novio nuevo, un italiano llamado Lovino que más que serio era un poco desagradable con él, aunque un encanto con ella. Por el rabillo del ojo veía a Arthur estrujar con fuerza la servilleta e irse airado a cualquier otra parte donde no pudiera ver a su ex. Algunas veces aparecía Eli con el periódico de la escuela cuya tirada era semanal y comentaba con las demás chicas esa nueva sección dónde con un romance medieval explicaban historia de centro Europa. Al mes de comenzar el curso y con cuatro números a la venta, aquella pequeña narración por capítulos iba ganando más adeptos entre chicos y chicas a pesar de ser un romance homosexual entre dos naciones visto bajo el punto de vista de una nación mujer. Eduard se reía de ellas porque durante los siglos a los países se les había tratado en femenino tanto en escritos como en obras pictóricas, no en masculino. Raivis en cambio no decía nada pero Toris sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba preparando un formato encuadernado con todos los capítulos publicados hasta el momento.

–La autora o el autor se llama Hungría y no tenemos a nadie que use un nombre de país en las facultades de letras, me falta mirar en las de ciencias – Raivis intentó con todos sus medios encontrar a quien estaba escribiendo eso sin éxito –. Arthur afirma que no conoce al autor, solo que tiene los manuscritos en un lugar seguro, parece ser que ya han entrado en la redacción del periódico a robarlos.

–¿Llama redacción a ese cuchitril? – A Eduard le encantaba mofarse del resto de clubes. Eli apareció en ese momento y se sentó a su lado, empujándole en el banco para poder estar cómoda –. Podías adelgazar esas nalgas, cariño – Se dirigió a ella con toda la delicadeza que pudo expresar en esa frase.

Ella le regaló una autentica mirada de odio profundo y eterno, pero sin acritud.

–Sólo os puedo decir que es alguien de este instituto y hay una persona que sabe quien es.

–Eres tú, obsesa.

–Cállate, Eduard.

Toris volvió a masticar su sándwich y tragó con dificultad.

–Yo como lituano dudo mucho que mi país se haya llevado bien con Polonia, tal y como dice la historia esa. Y menos que Austria y Suiza sean gays y Hungría los mire entre embobada y celosa – Sintió que las miradas de Eduard y Raivis se posaban en él –. ¿Qué pasa? He oído hablar de ello, pero no he leído nada.

Dos de sus acompañantes sonrieron de oreja a oreja, felices de encontrar a alguien con quien hablar del tema. Eduard siguió masticando la ensalada sin parar ya a Eli, que se empezaba a emocionar.

–Pero es tan hermoso todo, Toris. Además dentro de poco sé que habrá una escena sexual, así que será toda una revolución.

–Va a ser todo un show si lo hace con detalle y Arthur no para la publicación – Toris siguió por ella y Alison bufó.

–Ese hombre es lo peor, es el mayor degenerado que conozco y siempre anda diciéndole a los demás que si esto no es apropiado, que si lo otro es una perversión… es porque tiene complejo de pito pequeño, y eso que no ha visto el de Toris.

Lovino miró a su novia con los ojos muy abiertos y Toris escupió el café que estaba bebiendo.

–Eso tengo que saberlo, es digno de Radio Patio – Eli se frotó las manos mientras que Eduard y Raivis se reían a carcajadas.

–Bueno, si… lo siento Lovi, querido, pero no hay nada que supere el pene de este chico. No pudimos hacer nada a derechas porque entre que es largo y gor…

–¡Ya basta, por dios! –Toris intentó cerrar el asunto, pero Alison no parecía querer hacerlo, parecía encantada de poder hablar precisamente de ese tema.

–No pillé una regla para medírsela, pero son más de veinte seguro. Unos veinticinco le echo yo, no sé ni cómo se puede abrochar la bragueta.

–¡No es tan grande! – Toris iba a protestar mas pero Lovino se levantó de la mesa sin decir ni media palabra – Mira, enfadaste a tu nuevo novio ¿No te da vergüenza?

Alison salió corriendo detrás de él sin disculparse tampoco. Eduard se colocó las gafas.

–Ya nos ha dejado en ascuas con el asunto del pene gigante.

–Nos sabemos la historia, Eduard – Comentó Raivis muy inocente –. No le entraba, oh my god.

Eli soltó una carcajada nada femenina y Toris escondió su cabeza entre las manos.

–Toris, no sufras por eso, si todo el mundo quiere uno como el tuyo. Si hasta Gilbert miente y dice que el suyo mide 5 metros. Encontrarás a alguien a quien eso no le importe o le… entre.

El siguiente en salir de ahí enfadado fue Toris, coreado por las risas de sus supuestos amigos.

**oOo**

Otra mañana se levantó solo _de nuevo_, después de soñar algo que le pareció divertido, o por lo menos con esa sensación se quedó. Esta vez cerró los ojos e intentó recordar con fuerza, sin conseguirlo.

Su vida era una mierda.

Otra vez en el bus, de camino a la facultad con Raivis y Eduard. Otra vez entrando a clases, siendo medio molestado por Alison y sus ideas de bombero, aunque ya no le daba por hablar de lo mal que lo pasaba cuando intentaba acostarse con él y lo horrible que era su pene.

Después de clase de literatura inglesa Eli apareció de la nada, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

–Necesito tu ayuda.

–Aquí nadie quiere saber que tal estoy, ¿para qué preocuparse? Solo escucho "Toris, quiero esto", "Toris quiero lo otro" pero no, nada de "Toris, ¿Qué tal la mañana?".

–Si, si, no llores niño emo.

Toris intentó con cara de odio a Erzsébet, pero no era algo que supiera hacer muy bien, así que volvió a ser el amigo pringado que no sabe decir que no a un favor.

Se odiaba a muerte.

–Dime que quieres.

–Que ayudes a mi amiga, ya sabes, la novia de Gilbert. Está dando estudios bálticos y bueno, tú eres lituano – Intentó poner carita angelical, pero falló estrepitosamente.

–Tú quieres liarme con ella y de paso matar a Gilbert.

–No, para nada, aunque si te la follas yo no me voy a quejar y ella menos... quiero decir, el otro día se lamentaba porque no conocía a nadie de cualquiera de los países bálticos para que le hablara de historia moderna… y pensé en ti.

–Pero Eduard es de Estonia y Raivis es letón. ¿Por qué no pensaste en ellos antes?

–Eduard es demasiado irónico y Raivis realmente no vivió la transición de su país.

–Yo tampoco me acuerdo bien, era un niño – Le recordó Toris, pero parecía que Eli tenía respuestas para todo, ya que levantó el dedo índice para callarle.

–Seguro que eras de ese tipo de críos que se enteraban de lo que pasaba y encima de mayor aún le pregunta a sus padres sobre cosas que recuerdan.

Touché.

–Lo que quieras, dime quien es y yo iré a hablar con ella. Aunque soy un chico ocupado, no voy a renunciar a taekwondo ni a jugar al baloncesto cuando quiera.

–Vale – La sonrisa burlona de Eli le convención de que esto era una mala idea pero ya era demasiado tarde como para echarse atrás –. Mira, la chica da clases ahora mismo en el aula 306 del edificio B. Te acompaño, tengo tiempo.

–Yo no sé ni para qué te hago caso – Se quejaba, pero seguía a Eli ya por inercia, bajando las escaleras, saliendo a la fría calle, cruzando el pequeño jardín y entrando en el llamado "edificio B".

Toris nunca había estado ahí antes realmente, era un edificio usado casi exclusivamente por estudiantes de Historia e Historia del Arte así que él poco tenía que hacer en ese lugar cuando estudiaba una filología. Había tanta gente que tuvo un poco difícil seguir a Eli, pero al final consiguió ponerse a su lado a base de recibir codazos de los demás.

Al rato se paró en mitad del pasillo y pudo ver cómo Eli saludaba efusivamente a alguien. Alguien que al verle, dio un paso hacia atrás, asustada.

Quizás el asustado debería ser él.

Era una chica menuda, rubia, con el pelo mal recogido en una coleta. Llevaba un chándal rojo que le quedaba grande, la parte de arriba con la cremallera algo abierta, que dejaba ver una camiseta blanca.

Debía de haber estado estudiándola demasiado, porque ella se estaba prácticamente aplastando contra la pared. ¿Cómo alguien podía sentirse así de intimidado?

–Este es Toris, el compañero del que te hablé. Es de Lituania, así que va a poder ayudarte.

Ella ni se presentó ni saludó. Se quedó quieta, mirándoles con cara de pánico.

Esto iba a ser un gran error.

Toris era bastante conocido por sus buenas notas y por haber salido con Alison, pero nadie quería estar con él por lo serio que era y lo exigente que se volvía cuando tenía que sacar adelante un trabajo. Él sabía esto bastante bien, así que simplemente miraba como el resto de sus compañeros se emparejaban y esperaba a que el profesor le asignara alguien que hubiera quedado solo. Siempre prefería que el número de alumnos fuera impar para hacer el trabajo solo y a su ritmo y sin ser molestado.

Se suponía que eso era algo que sabían sus compañeros habituales de clase y los demás que estudiaban alguna optativa en la que coincidieran, pero no podía imaginarse que algo así pudiera haber llegado a oídos de una persona totalmente ajena a su círculo.

–Encantado de conocerte – Se presentó, sonriéndola. Ella simplemente miró a la pared.

–Hola – Murmuró al fin sin decir su nombre, como si quisiera ser invisible en ese momento.

"_Estupendo"_ pensó Toris al ver la poca colaboración que ésta mostraba y ya supo que al final esto quedaría en una tarde horrible sin hacer nada productivo. Además un pensamiento le llegó a la mente.

Ella era la novia de Gilbert.

No podía creérselo, Gilbert era el típico idiota que siempre iba fanfarroneando por ahí sobre las genialidades que hacía, lo maravilloso que era y la novia tan estupenda que tenía, ¿y esa era la chica de ese merluzo? Bajita, desarreglada y con la misma habilidad social que una piedra. No podía ser.

–Lo siento, tengo que irme – Se despidió y entró corriendo por una de las puertas.

–¿A que es bonita? – Comentó Eli casualmente.

–Es un adefesio, ¿dónde tienes el gusto?. No me puedo creer que el cretino de Gilbert tenga una novia así.

Eli se dio la vuelta bastante enfadada y apretó su dedo con fuerza contra el pecho del chico.

–Es un encanto de chica y muy divertida.

–No dudo que sea un encanto, pero por Dios, mírala. ¿Y Alison y tú queríais que me la ligara?

–Es mi mejor amiga y si, he pensado que sería perfecta para ti. Me parece mentira que esas palabras salgan de tu boca, Toris. A lo mejor tu ego se ha vuelto largo y gordo como esa polla inútil que tienes.

Toris iba a argumentar de vuelta pero no pudo, Erzsébet se dio media vuelta airada y se largó medio corriendo por el pasillo.

Esa mujer le había dado un golpe muy bajo.

Durante toda su adolescencia era evidente para él que tenía un pene grande que era la envidia de los chicos del equipo de baloncesto. Funcionaba como cualquier otro, así que no se preocupaba. Sus primeras chicas estaban encantadas, pero nunca había llegado más lejos de algún roce por encima de la ropa. Nunca tuvo una novia seria, pasaba bastante desapercibido hasta que ella se cruzó en su camino.

Alison fue la primera y la última.

Al comienzo todo fue como siempre, luego empezaron las quejas, los chillidos y los comentarios de sus compañeros de piso. Nunca se había imaginado que le podía pasar esto y que podía ser tan traumático, esas cosas nunca pasaban en las películas porno dónde la mujer estaba encantada de hacer virguerías con un falo grande como el palo de una fregona. El colmo vino con aquella frase.

–Lo siento Toris, quiero dejarlo. Es que ni en la boca me entra eso y ya le tengo miedo.

Creía que su relación podía ser mucho más que algo físico pero se decepcionó bastante al comprobar que no era así. Además ella se comportaba como si estuviera hablando del monstruo del lago Ness. Eduard le obligó a bajarse los calzoncillos y Raivis, siempre sincero, le dijo que era muy grande, bastante gruesa, pero por lo menos la punta si se podía chupar sin problemas.

O eso o le quedaba hacer carrera como actor porno aunque ya dudaba que hubiera una vagina que aguantara eso.

**oOo**

No era simplemente por nada en particular, Toris se sentía muy cansado después de ir preguntando a todo el mundo por "esa chica rubia que asiste a Estudios Bálticos" para hablar con ella y concretar en algo para el trabajo y conseguir así que Eli le volviera a hablar.

La encontró en un descanso entre clases, con la cabeza metida en una taquilla. Dio un par de golpecitos y la asustó, llevándose de paso un ligero dolor de cabeza por culpa de aquel chillido agudo.

Se asomó un poco detrás de la puertecita, mirando a Toris con miedo.

–Sólo quería darte mi número de teléfono para que podamos quedar y así ayudarte en lo que sea. Cuanto antes lo acabemos mejor para los dos, ¿No crees?

Le entregó una hoja de papel que parecía bordada gracias a su letra clara y metódica.

–Te haré una perdida para que tengas el mío – Le pareció oír al chico, pues ese tono de voz solo era audible para las hormigas –. Nos vemos.

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejándole con un palmo de narices.

Cuando llegó a casa después del entrenamiento y miró su teléfono vio que por lo menos ella si que había cumplido con su parte del trato. Pensó en cómo tratarla, ya que tenía pinta de ser una de esas locas como Eli, obsesionada con los dibujos japoneses. O era esa chica de la que todo el mundo hablaba cuyo hermano sobreprotector se dedicaba a amenazar a todo aquel hombre que se cruzaba por su camino. O eso decían las habladurías, pues según las leyendas nadie había sobrevivido para contarlo.

Esperaba no tener esa mala suerte, sobre todo si ya media facultad sabía por boca de Alison sobre su "pequeño problema". Por si acaso, pensó bien que poner en el mensaje.

"_Hola, soy Toris, Si quieres podemos estudiar en la biblioteca mañana por la tarde"_

Le dio al botón de enviar y se fue a la ducha. A la vuelta le había contestado.

"_Si kieres podmos kedar n 1 d nuestras kasas xra star + trankilos"_

Toris notó lágrimas de sangre derramarse por sus ojos. Decidió ignorar todas las faltas por el bien de su salud mental.

Bueno, para quedar él lo tenía más fácil.

"_Vente a la mía, esta es la dirección…"_

Le dio al botón de enviar. Solo esperaba que a Eduard y Raivis no les diera por molestar.

Se puso el pijama, se tiró encima de la cama antes de empezar a estudiar. Cerró un momento los ojos, respirando profundamente y dejando la mente en blanco para ayudar a concentrarse.

Giró la cabeza a su izquierda, y abrió los ojos.

Su teléfono sonó con la llegada de un mensaje. Lo cogió somnoliento, leyendo una respuesta afirmativa a su proposición. Luego decidió levantarse y por fin, hacer algo de provecho con la tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenía una hora libre y en lugar de quedarse en casa, Toris se fue a la biblioteca a leer. Cogió el periódico que había salido el día anterior para ver que actividades se preparaban ese mes y se sentó al lado de la ventana para poder tener una bonita vista de los jardines, con las hojas de los árboles haciendo un paisaje lleno de marrones y verdes. Le gustaba mucho el otoño.

Una vez terminó de comprobar que nadie estaba organizando nada de interés y que el equipo de baloncesto había ganado a otro equipo universitario por poca diferencia, le entró curiosidad por leer la historia de esa tal "Hungría". Ya había oído comentarios sobre lo estupendo y genial escrito que estaba, así que decidió echarle un vistazo…

No pasaron más de tres minutos cuando salió corriendo como un desesperado en busca de alguien a quien matar.

–¡Erzsébet! – Chilló cuando por fin encontró a la mujer, hablando tranquilamente con otras tres chicas y Raivis, que aparentemente estaban comentando el capítulo de esa semana. Por la cara de ella, a Toris ya le quedaron claras muchas cosas.

–¿Quieres algo? – Preguntó la muy cínica. Toris se la llevó agarrándola de la muñeca bastante lejos, dónde las demás no podían escucharle.

–Buenos días, Hungría.

Erzsébet volvió a sonreír y Toris le entregó de mala manera el periódico en las manos.

–¿Te ha gustado el capítulo de hoy?

–¿En el cual Lituania no puede mantener relaciones sexuales porque su pene es asqueroso y gigantesco? Si, gracias.

–Me alegra que te haya gustado.

–Vete al infierno. La descripción de ese personaje es igual a la mía. Y encima le haces eso, no tienes corazón.

–Tu tampoco lo tienes al hablar de mi amiga de esa manera, cerdo.

–Le diré a todo el mundo que eres Hungría.

–Y yo que eres Lituania y un frustrado sexual que le tiene miedo a las vaginas.

Ella había ganado, desde luego.

–He llamado a tu amiga para quedar, si eso te gusta.

–No es ese el problema, Toris - Eli suspiró –. Es la manera en la que has hablado de ella, es decepcionante que esas palabras vengan de ti. Por mucho que me moleste prefiero que ella esté saliendo con alguien como Gilbo, que a pesar de ser un idiota, la trata como se merece. No te sientas obligado a quedar con ella si no quieres.

Le devolvió el periódico y Toris lo aceptó con vergüenza.

–Por cierto, ¿Quién es Polonia?

–¿Qué quieres decir?- Eli le miró curiosa.

–Lituania está muy pillado por Polonia. Y como te basaste en mí para el personaje, pensé que Polonia era Alison, pero no me recuerda a ella en absoluto. A parte porque es un chico.

–Tu no has estado realmente enamorado de Alison, además, si Polonia está basado en alguien que yo conozca, no es algo que te vaya a decir. De todas formas son demasiados personajes y sería vergonzoso que más gente se reconociera.

–Entiendo –. Le respondió el chico.

–Simplemente pensé que tú quedarías bien con alguien que tuviera la personalidad de Polonia. No necesitas a alguien igual que tu, si no una persona que te complemente con todo lo que te falta. Ese es Polonia.

Toris observó como Erzsébet volvía a la mesa con los demás. Pocas veces se sintió tan cretino.

En lugar de lamentarse, pensó que debería tomarse las cosas con calma y encontrar a su propio Polonia, que le quisiera tal y como era.

**oOo**

–Oye Toris, ¿Decías que ibas a traer a alguien a casa? – Raivis le sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Si, a una chica para explicarle cosas sobre la independencia de los países Bálticos.

–Oh – Pero no parecía muy decepcionado –. Menos mal, creo que no aguantaría a otra novia tuya chillando sobre el tamaño de tu… eso – Recibió un cojínazo en toda la cara, pero no le dolió mucho ya que lo tiró de nuevo al sofá como si tal cosa.

–No es tan grande. A Alison le gustaba exagerar esas cosas, nada más. Estoy harto de este asunto.

Y empezaba a odiar a Alison por eso. A partir de ahora se referiría a ella como su EX. En mayúsculas y con toda la mala leche que pudiera expresar con su voz.

–¿Entonces si necesito ayuda con la gramática inglesa puedo entrar a pedirte los apuntes?

–Sin problemas. Por cierto, ¿puedes pasarme la historia del periódico para leerla?

Raivis se quedó a medio camino para salir del salón, abriendo y cerrando la puerta mientras pensaba.

–Luego te lo doy, aunque no creo que te guste.

–Muchas gracias.

Raivis le echó una mirada de desconcierto y se fue cerrando al fin la puerta tras de sí.

**oOo**

A Toris le gustaba ser previsor, así que había preparado una pequeña nevera portátil con refrescos de cafeína y agua, a parte de cosas para comer. Sabía que al final estas reuniones acababan siendo un ir y venir del cuarto a la cocina y quería tener todo esto terminado en el menor tiempo posible sin ninguna interrupción estúpida ni pérdidas de tiempo.

La chica ya venía con veinte minutos de retraso, dándole toda la razón del mundo en cuanto al poco interés que esta tenía en trabajar. Cuando el tiempo se alargaba hasta la media hora, escuchó el timbre y a alguien que abría la puerta.

–Dios mío, que no sea Eduard – Pensó Toris en voz alta, corriendo hacia la entrada, encontrándose con su compañero a punto de hacerle alguna pregunta indiscreta a la chica, que estaba de pie sin saber muy bien si entrar o salir –. Déjala.

–Aún no he hecho nada – Le dijo levantándose las gafas con el índice.

–Eso mismo. Aún no lo has hecho – Le contestó, casi empujando a la muchacha hacia su cuarto.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación, ella se quitó la chaqueta dejando ver que en cuanto a ropa, no era muy original, debía tener el armario lleno de pantalones y camisetas holgadas. Se sentó muy tímida en un extremo de la mesa, donde menos luz había.

Por lo visto, estaba siempre desesperada por ocultarse.

–¿Quieres algo para beber?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Bueno, entonces podemos elegir qué tema tratar ¿no? – Parecía poco dispuesta a participar – Te gusta… no sé… ¿empezar por la independencia de los países bálticos en los 90? Tengo mucho material sobre ese tema, aunque evidentemente no recuerdo casi nada cuando pasó lo de la torre de televisión, así que solo puedo contarte lo que sé por mis padres.

Ella se le quedó mirando, por lo menos cambiando la expresión de preocupada a algo interesada. Pero solo algo.

–Está guay.

"Está guay"

–Supongo que el imperio Austro-Húngaro o las relaciones Austro-Suizas te gustarán más ya que está de moda por culpa del periódico.

–Bueno, lo que me mola más es la historia báltica, no me arrepiento de estudiar esa asignatura y tal.

"Le mola. Está guay. Y tal."

Toris tenía un montón de libros sobre el tema en su cuarto, así que fue a las estanterías dónde ya los había preparado. Este trabajo sería facilísimo, acabaría en un santiamén y Eli estaría tan satisfecha que a lo mejor le daba por convertir a Lituania en un eunuco.

–Toma estos, puedes mirarlos por encima y hacer resúmenes si quieres. Espera, ahí arrinconada no vas a poder ver bien.

Levantó la persiana y apartó de un tirón las cortinas. Salió del cuarto un momento para buscar otro libro que debería estar en el salón y cuando regresó vio a Eduard salir de su cuarto.

–Ya le has dicho algo desagradable sobre mi pene, ¿verdad?

Él no contestó de inmediato, parecía meditar la respuesta.

–Alison es más guapa y descarada, esta tipa es un coñazo, no dice ni mu – Y se fue en dirección al cuarto de Raivis, lo mas seguro que para cotillear sobre ella.

A Toris no le gustó aquello y entró de golpe, esperándose a la pobre chica llorando en una esquina porque el animal aquel le había insinuado que era una perra cachonda o que no iba a ser capaz de hacerle una felación o algo peor.

Por suerte, no fue así.

Cuando entró se encontró con mucha iluminación en el cuarto, tanta que le deslumbró por unos momentos. Las cortinas se movían con suavidad y a la derecha, su compañera había levantado la cabeza de golpe, manteniendo la vista fija en él.

Jugaba con una goma del pelo, y éste, suelto, se enredaba junto con la brisa otoñal que entraba de la calle. No era muy largo, lo tenía por los hombros, recto y sin flequillo. El sol iluminaba cada mechón de cabello, soltando unos preciosos destellos dorados. Sus ojos eran enormes, brillantes, de un color verde claro y sus cejas finas, arqueadas hacia arriba.

¿Cómo podía decir Eduard que Alison era mas guapa? Si hasta podía ver burbujas alrededor de la chica y escuchaba violines de fondo. Esas cosas no pasaban cuando miraba a Alison, o más bien, cuando miraba a cualquier otra.

Perdón, Alison no. Su EX. Ahora más EX que nunca.

–¿Me pasa algo? – Se tocó el pelo, intentando volver a hacerse la coleta, pero Toris se lo impidió bajándole las manos, pequeñas y suaves.

–No, está bien así.

Ella sonrió nerviosa, mirando a todas partes menos a Toris.

Un teléfono sonó.

–Ah, o sea, es el mío.

Se dio la vuelta, hablando muy bajito con alguien y Toris no podía apartar su vista de su pequeña figura escondida entre tantos pliegues de ropa. Al final ella dejó de hablar y guardó el teléfono (rosa, con muchos straps de peluche, como pudo bien observar)

–¿Has terminado?

–Si, podemos empezar si quieres.

La tarde pasó tranquila, pero Toris no era capaz de pensar. Parecía que a ella le pasaba lo mismo, pero era algo que él ya se imaginaba por lo poco que la había observado. Tímida, introvertida, le costaba concentrarse. Parecía estar en su mundo, aunque no podía culparla ya que a él le había pasado lo mismo.

Todo lo que antes le molestaba de ella, ahora era lo que le atraía. Necesitaba conocer más, empezando por su nombre, del que aún no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Pasaron las horas y no avanzaron mucho, Toris estaba más dispuesto en estudiar a la muchacha que en explicarle cosas. Ella preguntaba sobre fotografías con un tono de voz demasiado bajo y él intentaba darle la mejor respuesta pero no pasaban de ahí. A ella le daba vergüenza hasta dirigirle la palabra.

Raivis llamó a la puerta.

–La señora Gucasievis ha venido a buscar a… Felya, o algo así.

–Es mi madre. Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

Recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se fue, dejando el corazón de Toris pendiente de un hilo.

–Espera, voy a ponerte un babero – Sonrió Raivis, antes de dejarle solo.

**oOo**

–Oye Eli.

–Dime.

No sabía como empezar a decirle aquello, a lo mejor después de todo lo que había pasado le dejaba de hablar del todo. Pero había que ser valiente.

–Me he leído tu historia y Polonia es insoportable.

Ahí quedaba su crítica constructiva.

Ella giró la cabeza. Era la hora antes de entrar a una de sus clases, estaba hambrienta, comiéndose a grandes bocados un sándwich y lo último que esperaba oír era eso de los labios de Toris, que le estaba haciendo compañía antes de entrar.

–Pues yo creo que es perfecto para alguien como tu.

–Posiblemente quisiera matarlo antes de querer acostarme con él.

–Es una pena, Toris, en serio – Comentó casi sin hacerle caso –. Por cierto ¿Qué tal con Felicja?

–¿Con quién?

–Felicja Łukasiewicz, mi amiga.

–Ah, ¿Su nombre se pronuncia así?

–Si – Eli tragó otro bocado –. Maldita sea, Toris, estás atontado.

–No, es que ella no me dijo nada y Raivis lo pronunció mal cuando su madre se presentó para recogerla. Bueno, la chica es simpática pero muy reservada. Me gustó hablar con ella, aunque la verdad, no me dirigió mucho la palabra.

–Típico de Fel –- Añadió Eli mientras le miraba con media sonrisa –. Que pena que no vayas a verla más.

–¿Por? Quiero decir… ¿No necesita mas ayuda?

Toris no quería sonar ansioso y al ver la cara de su amiga, vio que no lo había conseguido.

–Porque no quiero que ella se relacione con un cretino.

–Ya está bien, Eli, eso es de inmaduros.

–Lo que tú dijiste de ella también.

Toris no iba a ganar en esa batalla, así que lo dejó estar.

–Entro a clases, luego te veo.

Le dio lo que quedaba del sándwich en la mano y se marchó dejándole colgado con la palabra en la boca.

**oOo**

Gilbert era un capullo.

Siempre iba de macho con sus amigotes, un español y un francés que se creía el dueño de todos los culos del mundo, tanto de hombres como de mujeres. Era fanfarrón, un chulo que no sabía hacer la "o" con un canuto.

Pero por otro lado criaba pollitos amarillos en un corralito en su casa y, cuando salía con su novia, que no parecía ser el tipo de chica con el que alguien así se juntaría, se le veía realmente enamorado.

Maldita sea esos detalles que le hacían parecer buena persona.

Aún así, para Toris, Gilbert era el capullo más grande de todos los tiempos.

Toris empezó a tener más actividades en el club de taekwondo y el tiempo estaba pasando rápido. Veía a sus compañeros de piso solo a la hora de la cena, y eso si no iba directamente a la nevera a coger cualquier cosa para comérsela mientras estudiaba.

Solo vio a Felicja una vez en todo ese tiempo.

Estaba sentado en la parada del autobús esperando cuando ella se sentó a su lado. Llevaba su acostumbrada ropa grande, los pantalones muy raídos por los bajos como pudo observar y su delicado cabello estaba recogido en aquella horrible coleta.

No entendía como Eli no le había hecho aún un extreme makeover.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó, bastante menos educada de lo que era normalmente.

–Regresar a mi casa, mi autobús se coge aquí. Normalmente siempre estoy en la parada a estas horas, pero nunca te he visto.

Las mejillas de Felicja se pusieron como tomates maduros.

–Si, o sea, yo estoy aquí todos los días y tal, pero mi novio me suele acompañar y eso y estamos tan distraídos hablando que se nos escapa el autobús. Y tal.

A Toris casi le dio algo. ¿Hablando? Si eran la parejita que estaba siempre comiéndose los morros a su lado.

Intentó ignorar ese hecho, que Felicja era quien tenía esa risa tan bonita y también ese sentimiento que no eran celos. En absoluto.

Ya sabía que parada de autobús evitar.

–Gilbo está en casa enfermo y no puedo ni visitarle, dice que no quiere que vea su maravilloso ser postrado en la cama con la nariz roja –- Ella rió –. Es así como un poco imbécil, totalmente estúpido a ratos, pero es un buen tío.

–No deberías hablar así de tu novio.

–Seguro que hablas así de tu novia o de la chica que te gusta.

¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan descarada? Toris miró a su izquierda, la chica estaba refugiando su rostro detrás de los pelánganos que se le escapaban de la coleta.

Asqueroso bicho adorable.

–N-no tengo novia.

–¡Anda ya!

Si, su risa era preciosa.

–No la tengo – e iba a obviar los detalles sobre el motivo de su soltería. No se lo iba decir a una mujer, menos a esta mujer con novio y que poco a poco le estaba interesando.

Si, solo un poquito.

–Bueno, o sea, siempre puedes esperar. Quiero decir, a veces es un rollo si te equivocas de persona y estás con ella mucho tiempo y tal y luego ves que has metido la pata y tienes que cortar pero no te atreves porque realmente es un buen tipo.

– Hablas como si te hubiera pasado – "Como si te estuviera pasando más bien", pensó.

No contestó de momento, se mordió el labio, sonrió un poquito.

–O sea, a todo el mundo le pasa.

El autobús se paró frente a ellos, algunos chicos empezaron a subir.

–Toris, es mi bus, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos.

Ella se subió también y se marchó, dejando a Toris confundido.

**oOo**

No le iba a contar nada a Eli, lo último que le apetecía en esos momentos era leer alguna burrada inventada en la historia que estaba escribiendo. No podía decirle que su amiga le estaba gustando mucho y que no dudaría en hacerle un par de llaves a Gilbert para impresionarla.

Posiblemente Eli le mataría y le diría a Felicja que él era un cretino muy grande, los motivos que tenía para argumentar su postura y vencería de todas.

De todas formas aunque se ganara el afecto de esa chica y salieran un poco, todo terminaría mal. Chillaría al verle desnudo y saldría corriendo espantada. Sus relaciones siempre acabarían en desastre.

¿Quién quiere tener un pene grande?

Sería mucho mejor si tuviera algo de un tamaño normal, para tener sexo normal y así nadie se escandalizaría, las novias le durarían.

Bueno, Alison le hubiera durado dos meses más antes de volver a Arthur y él no hubiera tenido miedo a tener otra relación.

Esa tarde tampoco tenía entrenamiento en el club y no quería pasar el tiempo haciendo cola en el supermercado para cuatro porquerías que tenía que comprar, si Eduard no había atacado la nevera aún quedaba algo de pasta de sobre, a parte de un par de pizzas frescas. Podía apañarse por lo menos esa noche. Lo que quería era gastar energía y sabía como hacerlo.

Se dirigió a la cancha de baloncesto, pidió prestado un balón a un chico que conocía, un tipo alto y muy callado, que era de Suecia. La gente no se acercaba a él, las mujeres porque imponía mucho, los hombres porque decían que era gay e iba detrás de otro chaval, que era amigo de Eduard, pero temían por su culo. A Toris le daba igual, le caía bien a pesar de lo poco hablador que era.

–L' devuelves m'añana – Le dijo con acento imposible. Toris asintió.

Estuvo tirando a canasta un rato hasta que otro chico se unió a él. Era uno de los amigos de Gilbo, el tipo español llamado Antonio que era bueno en los deportes. La gente decía que era un prodigio en cualquier cosa y la verdad es que debía ser cierto ya que todos los clubes se lo rifaban. Al final entró en el de fútbol, aunque podía haber jugado al baloncesto perfectamente por lo que pudo comprobar. Era rápido, su manejo del balón impecable, y aunque Toris en sí era bueno, le estaba costando mucho superarle.

Ya había oscurecido cuando todos se marcharon a sus casas, Antonio le dejó después de un rato, cuando encendieron las luces de la cancha, pero Toris quería seguir.

Se colocó lejos para tirar triples. Metió tres de cuatro, no estaba nada mal. Cuando encestó el quinto y fue a por el balón, se encontró de frente con Felicja, que lo recogió por él.

Felicja, con sus pantalones viejos y su sudadera grande.

–Hola. Eh… ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vi que había alguien y me acerqué y tal. No sabía que te gustaba jugar a esto.

–¿Quieres unirte?

–Súper.

Toris decidió ser un caballero y dejarle la pelota primero, pero lo que hizo ella le desconcertó. Salió corriendo con la pelota en los brazos, sin botarla.

–Oye, ¿Sabes jugar al baloncesto?

–Si, claro – Se paró, sujetando la pelota con una mano.

–Debes botarla.

–No, son mis reglas.

Toris frunció el ceño sin comprender muy bien.

–Dame la pelota, anda.

–Tío, si jugamos tiene que ser con mis reglas, que si no, no es divertido.

Toris corrió tras ella y al final le quitó el balón sin dificultad. Encestó tres veces seguidas, riéndose al ver que la chica no conseguía hacer nada para evitarlo.

–¡Mis reglas dicen que tus puntos son mis puntos!

–¿De verdad quieres que me tome en serio esto?

–¡Totalmente!

Los dos estaban jadeando de tanto correr y Toris se encontraba algo desconcertado por la actitud de la chica. Cómo podía alguien pasar de ser tímido a…

A eso.

La mirada de Felicja estaba llena de determinación, su sonrisa no era para nada miedosa. Volvió a correr detrás de él para quitarle el balón, pero al final no lo consiguió.

–Eres un abusón.

–¡Por lo menos yo no me invento las reglas!

Esto si que era relajante. Al rato le pasó la pelota a la chica.

–Venga, jugaremos con tus reglas –accedió al fin.

–¡Siempre es mi turno para encestar!

–Ya te vale – reprimió una carcajada y fue a por el balón. Ella no tuvo mejor idea que esconderlo debajo de la sudadera. –. ¿Estas son tus reglas de nuevo?

–Ven a por esto si quieres.

–No tienes nueve años.

Felicja corrió por la cancha, Toris detrás de ella hasta que la alcanzó y la levantó.

Pesaba muy poco.

El balón no caía porque ella evitaba que eso pasase encogiendo las piernas, así que Toris tuvo que meter la mano debajo de la prenda. Sus dedos rozaron la piel de la chica, era demasiado delgada, muy bajita, como una muñequita. No entendía cómo se vestía de esa manera, posiblemente su cuerpo fuera bastante bonito y mucha ropa le quedara bien. Agarrándola de esa manera podía comprobar lo bien que se amoldaba a él, a pesar de ser él mas grande. Y además…

Toco algo blandito. Su imaginación hizo el resto.

Oh.

El balón cayó al suelo, Toris soltó a Felicja de inmediato. Ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración entrecortada.

Él se agachó para hacer que cogía el balón, pero el motivo era muy distinto. Llevaba pantalones cortos y no quería que se viera… El roce no había sido para tanto, ¿Por qué estaba ahora a medias de una erección? No quería que ella lo notara, pero lo dudaba, lo dudaba mucho.

–Lo siento, estoy sudado y seguro que huelo mal.

Excusas baratas. Se puso de pie con el balón estratégicamente colocado. Su mente intentaba mantenerse fría, pero sus manos aún recordaban el tacto…

Ella no llevaba sujetador.

La sangre siguió bajando y su pene que ya de por si era demasiado grande, ya andaba a medio camino de doblar su tamaño.

–No te preocupes, o sea, no me importa.

– "¿Que esté sudado o que te haya tocado un pecho o que se me haya levantado?" – Malditos sean sus pensamientos – Ah, vale.

–Oye Toris, ¿Me puedo pasar por tu casa si no es así como molestia? O sea, quiero que me expliques cosas sobre tu país y eso.

–Sin problemas, pásate cuando quieras.

–El viernes y tal, creo que será mejor. ¡Gracias!

–N-nada…

Ella miró al suelo. Se tenía que haber dado cuenta seguro. A lo mejor le daba morbo que alguien se empalmara tan fácilmente.

Toris tragó saliva.

–Bueno, o sea, nos vemos entonces y eso.

Ella sonrió y se marchó corriendo, Toris tenía ganas de llegar a casa y darse una buena ducha fría.

**oOo**

El viernes llegó enseguida, Felicja regresaría a su casa para seguir ayudándola después de esos incómodos momentos en la cancha de baloncesto. Toris estaba demasiado nervioso y arregló su cuarto tres veces, volvió a salir una cuarta vez para avisar a sus compañeros de piso que no quería interrupciones.

–¿Vamos a escucharla gritar del dolor porque la estás empalando? – Le preguntó Eduard muy seriamente. Toris solo se le ocurrió dar un portazo como respuesta.

Felicja llegó tarde, como era acostumbrado en ella. Toris se encargó de recibirla y acompañarla a su cuarto, alejando así a los otros dos, que les miraban muy sonrientes. Felicja se sentía un poco incómoda, así que Toris se dio toda la prisa que pudo.

–¿Les pasa algo?

–Nada, tranquila. Siéntate y tómate algo si quieres.

Se había encargado de iluminar bien el cuarto para volver a verla igual que la otra vez y lo consiguió, así que Felicjano tuvo oportunidad de esconderse de nuevo de la mirada de Toris. Y esta vez si lograron avanzar mejor, Toris explicando sin problemas el paso de talonas a litas y Felicja tomando apuntes interesada en las explicaciones.

–Vaya, se está haciendo tarde – Le dijo ella. Habían pasado tres horas en un suspiro, ya eran las diez de la noche.

–Regresarás a casa de madrugada como sigamos así.

–Da igual, tío, mañana es sábado y no están mis padres en casa, así que no tengo horario.

Toris arrugó la nariz.

–No quiero que vayas sola por la calle, terminaremos ahora y te acompañaré a casa.

–Oki, lo que digas.

Toris la miró divertido.

–¿Lo que diga?

–Eh, si, parece que de los dos eres así como… el más listo. Posiblemente tengas mazo razón y haya alguien que me ataque y tengas que defenderme así como un héroe topemegaguay.

El sarcasmo le quedaba tan bien como el pelo suelto.

–Está bien, está bien. Pero como sigamos hablando así al final se te hará muy tarde y tendrás que quedarte en mi casa.

Ella le miró interesada, con un lapicero en la boca, moviéndolo de arriba a abajo. Toris creyó que su comentario había quedado muy casual y natural, nada de lo que sospechar.

–¿Aquí a pasar la noche?

–Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí si quieres, aunque no sé que le parecerá a tu novio.

Toris quería auto convencerse de que no estaba colorado. Que no se le notaba el nerviosismo o que estaba deseando tenerla a su lado todo el tiempo posible.

–Por Gil no te preocupes. Además me estás contando cosas megainteresantes y tal, me han a servir mazo en el trabajo.

Pero Toris no quería que eso fuera el fin y no pudiera verla más a solas. Alargar estas conversaciones significaba tener más días con ella. Pero si seguía durante más tiempo, a lo mejor…

Tenía que quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

Felicjacogió el teléfono y mandó un mensaje de texto, en teoría a su novio o eso pensaba Toris.

–Listo. Ahora podemos estudiar ¿verdad?

Toris estaba tan tenso que estaba seguro de poder romper un bolígrafo con los dedos, pero consiguió mantener la compostura hasta las tres y media de la madrugada, cuando terminaron comentando otro de los libros y contándole lo que recordaba sobre la integración de los extranjeros, aunque él era de Kaunas y ahí la mayoría era lituana.

Ahora tenían que dormir.

–Quédate con la cama si quieres, yo dormiré en el suelo.

–Jos, no puedes decir eso en serio, es mazo incómodo. Duerme a mi lado, tu cama es súper grande.

–Felicja, no puedo hacer eso.

–Si que puedes. O sea, yo me tapo con las mantas y tú duermes encima de ellas. Así ni me tocas ¿a que está guay?

–Pero no vas a dormir con la ropa de calle – Toris buscó entre los cajones y sacó un pijama –. Ponte esto.

–Me va a quedar tope grande, pero no me importa, ya visto así normalmente.

–No quiero que duermas incómoda.

Toris hubiera jurado que ella le estaba sonriendo.

–Oki, voy a cambiarme.

–Espera, yo voy a hacerlo fuera.

Cuando salió del cuarto vio tanto a Eduard como a Raivis mirarle con sospecha desde el salón. No les dijo nada, se cambió en el baño y cuando regresó ellos ya habían entrado en sus cuartos, convencidos de que nada iba a pasar.

¿Habían aguantado despiertos hasta tan tarde solo por cotillear? No había visto nunca tanta desfachatez en dos hombres, luego hablaban del sexo opuesto, los muy machistas.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó hasta que escuchó la voz de Felicja decirle que pasara. Cuando entró ya la encontró metida entre las mantas, saludándole con la mano. Había apagado las luces y la única iluminación que había era la que entraba por la ventana gracias a las farolas de la calle.

–¡Ven aquí!

El se acercó, quitándose las zapatillas y acostándose en la cama a su lado, dándole la espalda.

–¡Buenas noches!

–Que duermas bien…

A pesar del nerviosismo, Toris quedó dormido, como si se hubiera desmayado.

**oOo**

La luz entraba por la ventana, rebotando por las paredes, pintadas de blanco y llenas de estanterías. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Felicja que seguía durmiendo plácidamente dándole la espalda y enrollada en las mantas. Su pelo dorado hacía hermosos caracoles en la almohada.

Y él se acercaba un poco para poder besarlo.

Era tan real.

Felicja, tan tímida a veces, sinvergüenza otras, alegre, interesada, dulce, egoísta, guapa…

¿A quien le recordaba?

La pequeña neurona del cerebro de Toris despertó un poco.

Era tímida a veces, como Polonia. Una sinvergüenza, como Polonia. Alegre como Polonia. Interesada, como Polonia. Dulce, como Polonia. Egoísta, como Polonia.

No podía decir que era guapa como Polonia, porque la historia no tenía ilustraciones, pero recordando la descripción…

Ojos verdes y grandes, melena rubia, cejas finas, complexión delgada…

¿Hasta ese punto había llegado Eli para juntarlos? Ciertamente, se había basado en alguien para crear a Polonia. Toris no estaba en posición de quejarse, pues la joven había atinado de lleno en sus gustos.

Abrazó a Felicja por detrás, encajándose divinamente contra ella, como las piezas perfectamente troqueladas de un puzzle y ella se daba la vuelta poco a poco, medio dormida. Le miraba con los ojos hinchados, algo entreabiertos y sonreía, pegándose a él, con el rostro escondido en su cuello y haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración.

–Buenos días –Toris habló con voz ronca. Escuchó un sonido raro, posiblemente la misma frase dicha por la chica, que estaba bastante mas dormida que él.

Ella se movió un poco, tirando de las sábanas hasta quitarlas de debajo del cuerpo de Toris, para luego taparle con ellas. Y volvió a abrazarle, esta vez más cómodos, sólo con unas finas capas de ropa entre sus cuerpos.

Así era como tenía que ser.

–Debemos levantarnos – Le dijo él, ganándose una risa nerviosa por parte de Felicja, la misma que ponía cuando se enrollaba con Gilbert en la parada del autobús.

Los celos dominaron a Toris, abrazando a la muchacha con fuerza.

–No me quiero mover de aquí– Le dijo ella en un suspiro.

Toris se sintió bien. Por una vez al despertarse no se sentía incompleto, ni triste, ni solo.

–Entonces no te muevas – Le susurró.

La timidez de ella era demasiado evidente aún, con su cabeza aún enterrada en su cuello.

–Ah, pero tienes razón, tengo que irme, tío. No hay más remedio y eso.

Se levantó de golpe dejando un vacío en Toris que no podía explicar. Era como si le hubiera arrancado parte de su alma. Nunca se había sentido así de mal, mientras veía como ella cogía su ropa (que había dejado apilada a un lado de la cama, casi sin doblar) y se volvía para mirarle, demasiado sonrojada.

–Me voy al baño

–Vale.

Él volvió a acostarse, sumido en las sensaciones que le habían embargado. Se levantó a la vez que ella volvió a entrar, ya vestida con sus ropas grandes y feas.

–Toma tu pijama, muchas gracias.

–De nada.

–Eh… es hora de marcharme.

–¿No quieres desayunar?

–O sea, no. No hace falta.

–¿No quieres dejar a tu novio para estar conmigo?- Fue demasiado directo pero no le importó, ella dirigió su mirada al suelo – Piénsalo, de verdad me gustas.

Ella simplemente sonrió y se fue con paso rápido, sorprendiendo a Eduard iba por el pasillo con una taza de colacao en las manos.

–Tío, ¿Ya la has espantado? Algún día me tendrás que decir cuanto te mide esa monstruosidad.

Toris no contestó a esa provocación, ya estaba muy dolido por dentro.


	3. Chapter 3

Felcja volvió a su casa con su madre y su novio y dejando a Toris más solo que la una. Las cosas para él no deberían acabar así. Por una vez, quería que todo fuera una película del país de dónde venía Alison.

Ahora tenía esa sensación de querer encerrarse en casa a comer helado de chocolate y eso fue lo que hizo los siguientes días, hasta que Raivis se cansó de verle sufrir en silencio y empezó a hacerle compañía. Eduard pensaba que se estaba poniendo demasiado melodramático por una chica a la que había visto apenas cuatro veces, pero Raivis le apoyaba hasta el extremo ofreciéndose a falsificar recetas médicas en el caso que quisiera dejar este mundo por amor.

–Si da igual, total, la chica se hubiera ido igualmente al ver que tiene que acostarse con alguien como tu.

–Cállate, Eduard. No estoy de humor.

Eduard recogió del suelo la maletita del portátil para irse a otra Lan party que organizaba Tino. Su vida social como geek era mucho más completa que la de Toris como chico con gustos corrientes. Por eso mismo se vio obligado a darle un consejo cuando el otro escondió su cara bajo una cortina de pelo castaño.

–Mira Toris, encontrarás a alguien seguro. Tener pareja no es para tanto, solo piensa en la cantidad de libertad que tienes ahora, así que disfrútala. Además hay muchas formas de mantener relaciones sexuales y quedar satisfecho sin usar el pene.

–¿Cómo cuales? – Preguntó Toris. Eduard sonrió.

–Pregúntate porqué hay lesbianas y se sienten bien sexualmente. Las lenguas y los dedos existen, Toris. No lo olvides. Creo que le das demasiada importancia a lo que tienes entre las piernas sin darte cuenta de las posibilidades que hay para pasarlo bien y si de verdad le gustas a alguien, le dará igual que te mida seis centímetros que veinticinco ¿de acuerdo?

–Puede que sea mejor volverme gay.

–Nah, el ano se desgarra con mayor facilidad que una vagina.

Cerró la puerta dejando a Toris anonadado sobre la cantidad de información indeseable que Eduard tenía en su poder.

Ese mismo día por la noche, estaba con Raivis comiendo palomitas y viendo Pretty Woman porque el otro se puso pesado. A Toris le dio igual realmente; ni Felicja era una prostituta ni él quería sus servicios (o por lo menos no los quería pagando), así que podía mantener la cabeza en su sitio mientras veía los momentos más cursis sin pensar que oh Dios suyo, hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber vivido alguna escena de la película con ella. Se estaba poniendo casi ñoño, sólo que ver a Raivis lloriqueando a su lado le daba el coraje necesario para no derramar ni una lágrima.

Llamaron a la puerta y Toris fue a abrir, encontrándose con Felicja al otro lado. Esta vez parecía que había hecho un esfuerzo por vestirse bien, con una camisa un poco mas entallada (aunque parecía sacada del armario de un leñador) y pantalones ajustados de mujer.

Sabía que quería con esa visita. Qué iba a pasar.

Era la prueba de fuego.

–¿Estás solo?

–No. Ven conmigo.

Toris cogió la mano de la chica y se la llevó a su cuarto, para sorpresa de Raivis que aumentó el volumen del televisor, solo por si acaso.

**oOo**

–Eli, ella me ha dejado.

–¿Felicja? ¿Te ha dejado? No puedo creérmelo.

Solo esperaba que no le hubiera quedado muy falso. Aunque a Eli ya eso le daba igual a esas alturas. Como si los dos no supieran a que iba a derivar esa conversación.

Gilbert se sentó a su lado izquierdo, como siempre era costumbre cuando se encontraba a la muchacha en la calle. Ella tenía un collie, él un perro del cual no sabía la raza, pero normalmente lo cuidaba su hermano pequeño que curiosamente era bastante mas grande que él y muy musculoso. Solo con verlos nadie podía saber que eran hermanos, no se parecían ni en el blanco de los ojos.

–¿Alguna vez has sentido la sensación de conocer a alguien y saber que esa persona está hecha para ti?

–¿A qué viene eso, Gilbo?

–Es lo que Fel me ha dicho. Me ha dejado por un completo desconocido al que acaba de encontrarse.

Eli abrió la boca sorprendida y sin intentar de esconder su alegría.

–Sabes quien es, zorra.

–Cuando le conocí supe que era perfecto para ella y que bien que por fin se hayan encontrado. Llevaba años para decirle a Fel que tenía un amigo que se complementaría con ella perfectamente.

–¿Y yo no te doy pena? – Gilbo giró la cabeza, escrutando a Eli con sus ojos rojizos.

–No es por hacerte a ti de menos, Gilbo – Le dio palmaditas en la espalda –. Pero ella necesita a alguien responsable y a quien quiera de verdad. Cuando estaba contigo había algo que parecía fuera de lugar, y es que en serio, parecía que estabais juntos porque no había algo mejor. Seguro que había cariño entre vosotros dos, pero a parte de eso… la química parecía inexistente aunque estuvieras metiéndola mano en la parada del bus.

–Si quieres hundirme en la miseria no lo estás consiguiendo. Pero bueno, saldré adelante, solo se está muy bien, ¿Quién necesita a una mujer a su lado?

–Tu, Gilbo. Si no tuvieras a alguien contigo serías más desastre de lo que ya eres y adoptarías más pollitos de los que eres capaz de cuidar.

Este giró la cabeza de golpe, mirando a los hermosos ojos verdes de su compañera.

–¿Y tienes una ligera idea de quien puede ser esa mujer maravillosa que mantendrá mi granja de pollos controlada?

La respuesta era demasiado obvia, así que ella simplemente se acercó y tomó la iniciativa.

De todas formas estaba harta de esperar durante años a que Gilbo diera el primer paso.

**oOo**

Felicja dio el primer paso también, abrazando a Toris nada más éste cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

–Echaba de menos esto – el enterró su rostro en el cabello de ella –. Estaba tan a gusto…

- Pero tío, si ocurrió la semana pasada – Comentó ella intentando quitar emoción al momento, aún sintiéndose igual –. ¿Puedo quedarme a pasar la noche contigo?

Dicho de esa manera casual sin querer insinuar más porque ya lo decía todo, con media sonrisa y la cabeza ladeada de una manera encantadora, hacía que el pecho de Toris se encogiera. Estar como aquel día era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

Miedo le daba llegar a más que estar abrazados y darse unos cuantos besos.

–¿Te apetece cenar algo? – Dijo para quitarse esa sensación tonta. Ella asintió con la cabeza y le siguió por el pasillo.

Entraron en la cocina y él miró dentro de la nevera, buscando algo que no estuviera caducado o en mal estado. Encontró una pizza fresca entre las botellas de cerveza, así que la sacó y cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con unos labios suaves encima de los suyos.

Lástima que sus dientes chocaran en aquel intento de beso.

Los dos se separaron llevándose las manos a la boca. Felicja parecía que se iba a echar a reír, él estaba sorprendido.

–Lo siento, o sea, sólo quería darte una sorpresa.

–No pasa nada –Le respondió, notando cómo su cara estaba prácticamente en llamas.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos, interrumpido por los carraspeos de él.

–¿De verdad tienes hambre?

Sabía la respuesta, pero creyó más adecuado ser sutil y aguantarse, como un caballero debía hacer.

–No, ¿Y tú?

–Tampoco.

Se miraron un momento a los ojos, para luego apartar la mirada. Felicja agarró con fuerza el bajo de su camisa, intentando aparentar sin éxito que estaba tan nerviosa como él.

–Pues o sea, deja esa pizza en la nevera y… es que… yo no he venido aquí a comer, ¿sabes?

–Va… Vale.

Toris tragó saliva al confirmar que ella de verdad quería tener algo con él.

Toris volvió a dejar la pizza en su sitio, un poco doblada porque no conseguía volver a colocarla como antes por culpa de los nervios. El tetris no era su fuerte cuando tenía una chica bonita prácticamente a tiro y encima se sentía más inseguro que nunca con respecto al sexo. Cogió la mano de Felicja y ella apretó con fuerza.

Él estaba temblando.

Los dos caminaron con paso rápido al cuarto (Raivis volvió a subir el volumen de la televisión más aún sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir) y cuando entraron y Toris echó el cierre, ella volvió a abrazarle, sintiéndose bien de nuevo, los dos juntos.

–¿Y Gilbert? – Aunque no quería romper el momento, Toris se sentía en la obligación de preguntar.

–Con Eli, supongo. Siempre que le pasa algo de esto va a ella corriendo. Luego no se aguantan, pero o sea, es apariencia.

–Ah –Toris sólo dijo eso, preocupado por ver quien iba a dar el primer paso.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan nervioso con una chica, pero cuando Felicja levantó ligeramente la cabeza, no lo pensó. Supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Ella se puso de puntillas, un poco, lo justo. Él besó con cuidado sus labios, tentando un poco pero lo suficiente como para quedarse con el sabor de su bálsamo labial de chocolate.

–Esta vez ha salido bien – Rió Felicja, clara y limpiamente. Él volvió a bajar la cabeza para encontrarse de nuevo con ella, esta vez yendo mas seguro, despacio, disfrutando de cada beso.

Era perfecto.

Felicja se apretó más contra él, su cuerpo pequeño parecía frágil en comparación con Alison, quería decir, su EX. Toris no quería pensar en el daño que podía hacerle si al final decidían llegar a la última base.

–¡Ah!

–¿Te he pisado? Perdona.

–Nada, no es nada.

Felicja le cogió de las dos manos y tiró hacia ella, dirigiéndose de espaldas hacia la cama. ¿Quién era él para negarse? No podía creer que pudieran ir tan rápido después de esos tímidos primeros avances simplemente para mantener una conversación.

Era como si hubieran estado demasiado tiempo queriendo hacer eso.

La chica se sentó en la cama y se acomodó mientras él se colocaba poco a poco encima de ella, sin dejar de besarla.

Era tan bonita.

Le besó la frente, la punta de la nariz, las mejillas y los labios de nuevo. Ella acarició su nuca, enredando los cabellos castaños entre sus dedos, bajando una mano por la espalda.

–Guapa – Toris susurró en sus labios.

A ella le entró la risa tonta, era muy obvio que se estaba cachondeando de él. Toris aprovechó para bajar una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de leñador de ella y rozar con sus dedos la tela del sujetador, que esta vez si llevaba. La risa se convirtió en un aliento de sorpresa y él lo tomo como una invitación para seguir palpando, bajando sus labios por el mentón de la muchacha y lamiendo su cuello, desabrochando con la otra mano la camisa poco a poco y así poder tener acceso a más piel.

Quizás nunca pudo hacer nada con su pene, pero se le daban bastante bien los preliminares. Al final Eduard iba a tener razón.

Su pecho era generoso para lo delgada que estaba. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por encima de la prenda, comprobando de nuevo lo blandito y suave que era. El aliento de Felicja era cada vez mas fuerte, suspirando cada vez que rozaba con sus dientes esa zona del cuello, justo ahí, haciendo que arqueara la cabeza y un poco la espalda, moviéndose lo justo para hacer que la mano de Toris acariciara el seno por completo.

Ella tampoco se quedaba quieta, pasaba sus manos por el costado y el pecho del chico con mucha suavidad, luego su cuello, su rostro, la nuca, el pelo y vuelta a bajar. Éste estaba tan encantado por la situación que levantó la cabeza para mirarla a la cara.

–No me mires, tío.

Sonrojada y casi sin aliento, Felicja le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

–Estás divina.

–Me da mazo palo.

Acarició con el pulgar de su mano uno de los pezones de la chica, consiguiendo que se estremeciera.

Lo que no se esperaba es que ella se tapara la cabeza con la almohada.

–¿Qué haces?

–Tío, me da vergüenza, o sea, no me mires.

Él soltó una carcajada.

–¡Eres tan mona!

–O sea, ¡no! No te rías de mi, idiota.

Toris decidió usar la situación a su favor, dándole un lametón por el esternón y al final bajando una copa del sujetador con los dientes para chupar uno de sus pezones con un poco de maldad.

Recibió un almohadazo en la sien,

–¿Qué?

–Me da vergüenza.

Toris levantó la cabeza, pero Felicja ya se había vuelto a poner la almohada en la cabeza.

–Felicja, espera…– Tenía la almohada tan bien agarrada que no iba a poder quitársela. – No tienes que avergonzarte de nada. Eres preciosa y ahora más aún. Tienes que verte con la camisa desabrochada y sonrojada…

–Tor, tío, cállate.

–Tus pechos son lindos.

–¡Mis pechos no son eso!

–Felicja… ¿Eres virgen?

Ahí la almohada cayó de la cama, dejando ver a la chica con cara de horror.

–¿Te lo parezco?

–¿Honestamente? Si. Además, quiero saberlo porque… no quiero hacerte daño.

"_Chistes de penes grandes a parte"_ Pensó con amargura.

Ella parecía ofendida así que Toris temió terminar la noche debajo de una ducha bien fría. Al final ella miró a un lado, tomó aire y empezó a quitarle la camiseta. Toris se quedó algo sorprendido y le ayudó porque tumbada no podía hacer ciertas cosas cómodamente.

–Con que virgen… – Le había sentado demasiado mal ese comentario, bajó un poco el cuerpo, sin mover a Toris que seguía encima de ella y a cuatro patas, sin saber muy bien que esperar. Felicja le miró fijamente, levantando algo la cabeza ya que estaba a la altura de su cuello y empezó a besarle por la zona de la clavícula.

No solo le estaba dejando besos húmedos por toda esa zona delicada, sus manos acariciaban su pecho y estómago, subiendo de arriba abajo, tomándose su tiempo como antes, apretando un poco más cuando rozaban cualquier zona sensible. Toris cerró los ojos para sentir esos dedos finos tocar todo su cuerpo y como se aventuraban a tantear por debajo de los pantalones y así apretarle el trasero con fuerza.

No podía ver la cara de la chica, pero si apreciaba sus labios chupando y seguramente dejando marca. Y de pronto…

Las piernas de Toris comenzaron a temblar.

No, Felicja definitivamente no era virgen.

Sus manos se habían aventurado más al frente, toqueteando con picardía su miembro medio erecto por encima del calzoncillo. Escuchó cómo una exclamación, pero gracias al cielo no se puso a chillar del horror como hizo Alison, sino que empezó a mover sus manos con suavidad, notando como se iba endureciendo mientras la sangre bajaba poco a poco. Ella se acomodó un poco más abajo, para poder tener mejor acceso a la zona.

Toris soltó un suspiro cuando Felicja succionó la piel de su pecho a la vez que empezaba a acariciar la zona con más brío. Nadie sin experiencia habría ido tan seguro a hacer eso que estaba haciendo ella.

Luego, le empezó a faltar el aliento.

Los calzoncillos cayeron hasta sus rodillas y Felicja tenía su pene completamente a su servicio. Primero lo agarró con una sola mano, haciendo pequeños círculos en la punta con el pulgar. Toris sabía que estaba ya húmedo y ella se estaba manchando pero no parecía importarle mientras consiguiera de él esos ruidos que estaba intentando evitar hacer.

Luego comenzó a masturbarle. Él apreciaba sus piernas temblar mientras ella iba aumentando la velocidad poco a poco, usando la otra mano para jugar con sus testículos. Estaba en la gloria, tanto que empezó a moverse contra la mano de la muchacha, buscando más fricción, intentando que no parara ni un momento, jadeando fuerte porque sentía que ya estaba, que ya iba a…

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que conseguía un orgasmo tan satisfactorio.

–Tío, ¡que asco!

Acababa de eyacular encima de Felicja.

Se apartó rápidamente a un lado, con las rodillas temblando aún y algo mareado. Felicja se incorporó, mirándose la ropa que aún llevaba puesta.

–Podías haber avisado y tal.

–Lo siento, en serio.

–Me has pringado entera. ¿Ahora que hago?

Toris vio como la chica se quitaba la camisa y él, aún algo atontado después de todo, le ayudó con el sujetador.

–Luego lo lavamos – Cogió un pañuelo que tenía en la mesilla para limpiarla poco a poco los restos que tenía en el pecho.

Era asquerosamente erótico pero no iba a admitirlo, por lo menos no si quería seguir en buenos términos con ella.

–Vale. Pero… te ha gustado ¿no?

Felicja volvía a ser tímida de nuevo y Toris la besó con cariño.

–Me ha encantado.

–Y no soy virgen.

–No lo eres – Rió ante esa frase, dicha como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Terminó de limpiarla y la abrazó, tirándose con ella en la cama de nuevo. Con dificultad se quitó las prendas que aún llevaba puestas y tiró la ropa al suelo.

Ella no hizo un simple comentario al tamaño, que era lo que más temía. No quería tampoco tener que llegar a penetrarla por si acaso, esta noche estaba saliendo muy bien.

Probaría otras cosas, como bien le dijo Eduard.

–Felicja, no quiero que te escondas esta vez.

Ella no parecía asustada cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarle a la cara, si no que tenía una medio sonrisa en el rostro que a Toris le encantó y le dio fuerzas para quitarle los pantalones dejando al descubierto…

Unos bonitos calzoncillos grises.

–¿Les pasa algo? O sea, me quedan bien.

Eso era lo que menos dudaba Toris. Ver el cuerpo pequeño y femenino de Felicja tan expuesto hacía que esos calzoncillos fuera lo de menos. Le ayudó a sentarse y la abrazó por detrás, lamiendo y mordiendo su nuca, tocando sus pechos con las dos manos.

–Si no te miro a la cara no te dará vergüenza, ¿verdad?

La respuesta que recibió fue un gemido y cuando bajó una de las manos para tocarla, notó que no le iba a resultar difícil complacerla, aunque quería jugar un poco con ella primero tanteando la zona, rozando, casi sin tocar. Luego pasando sus dedos por debajo de las costuras del calzoncillo. Le resultaba linda la manera en la que se agitaba.

Felicja empezó a reírse.

Volvió a hacer ese gesto.

Ella volvió a reírse.

Incrédulo, lo repitió con más ahí cuando ella empezó a retorcerse, carcajeándose y casi dándole con un codo en el estómago. El ataque de risa fue tal que no le podía hablar ni intentándolo y al final, perdiendo la paciencia cuando un pie le rozó la cabeza fue directo a lo que quería hacer.

Ella chilló cuando ya tumbada, él volvió a colocarse encima de ella, metiendo la mano dentro de sus feos calzoncillos. No era un chillido como los que daba Alison, si no de absoluta sorpresa. Cambió radicalmente de reírse a gemir, mientras Toris movía su mano con cuidado, tocando sus labios y el clítoris con dificultad, ya que estaba todo no húmedo, si no empapado y resbalaba demasiado. Pudo deslizar dos dedos dentro de ella sin problemas, ganándose otro pequeño chillido placentero.

Era delicioso escucharla, la forma de jadear y retorcerse, sobre todo cuando Toris movía sus dedos haciéndolos girar, sacándolos para frotar de nuevo por fuera. La postura era difícil para alcanzar ciertos ángulos, pero le permitía morder los pechos de la joven, además esto le estaba volviendo a excitar, sentía otra vez su pene endurecerse y ahora de verdad, de verdad, necesitaba volver a atenderse otra vez.

–Fe-Fel…no puedo… – No le parecía capaz de formar una frase completa mientras la chica siguiera rozándose contra él. Los gemidos de ésta le estaban poniendo más que nervioso y ella le levantó la cabeza, comiéndole la boca y abriendo más sus piernas dándole así permiso para todo lo que el quisiera hacer con ella.

Él no iba a penetrarla, no quería arruinar el sexo que estaban teniendo. Mientras seguía con ella, él empezó a tocarse también, resultando algo difícil mantener el ritmo con las dos manos.

Pero no quería volver a mancharla, eso no.

¿Dónde estaban los condones? Compró una caja hacía tiempo y sólo abrió tres que terminaron siendo desperdiciados, los demás deberían estar cerca.

Toris no estaba para pensar con coherencia. Sabía que tenía por alguna parte de su cuarto, pero no dónde, y estaba seguro que tanto Felicja como él no tenían ganas de arriesgarse a un embarazo, se podían hacer muchas tonterías durante el sexo y aunque no la penetrara o no lo hiciera del todo el peligro seguía estando ahí y no sabía si le asustaba más eso o que ella sufriera con su enorme miembro.

–¿H-has traído condones? – Le preguntó y ella paró de pronto en mitad de un chupetón en el cuello.

–S… si. Pero… son… eeh… así como pequeños – Comentó entre jadeos –. Pequeños para ti. Me he sorprendido al ver que tú… ya sabes. O sea. La tienes enorme.

Oh, el maldito tema tuvo que salir a relucir.

–Yo no sé dónde están los míos y creo que tenemos que dejar esto por hoy, ¿no te parece?

–Toris, macho, da igual. O sea, da totalmente igual – Ella le rodeó la cintura de él con las piernas, sin quitarse la ropa interior –. No pienso parar buscando condones ¿sabes? Hay otras formas de pasarlo bien y ahora mismo estoy tan cachonda que me da así como que igual si no me la metes.

Toris iba a protestar pero los húmedos calzoncillos de Felicja contra su pene le hicieron callarse y ya dejó de pensar del todo cuando ella empezó a frotarse contra él.

Esta vez, por lo menos, tuvo la consciencia suficiente como para avisarla antes de eyacular.

**oOo**

_Desde siempre compartían la misma tina en el baño, el agua no estaba para desperdiciarla y tenían que dar ejemplo a su gente. Era el mejor momento del día, sin dudarlo. Un momento íntimo para estar con Polonia hablando tranquilamente, sin las presiones del palacio._

–_¿Ya estás otra vez con eso? Jo Liet, estás obsesionado. Cualquier hombre estaría encantado de tener algo así._

_Lituania miraba con asco la causa de su complejo. Su pene era una monstruosidad o eso le parecía a él, y, no podía intentar presentarse a Bielorrusia con esa cosa y asustarla._

_No es que la fuera a asustar igualmente, no era capaz de cogerle de la mano sin que ella intentara romperle los dedos, menos querría acostarse con él. Aún así. _

–_La tuya es perfecta, grandota pero no asquerosa. Po, me encantaría tener tu pene. _

–_¿No sabes hablar de estas cosas sin que resulte así como súper vergonzoso?_ – _Polonia era demasiado católico y tenía metido en la cabeza que hablar de sexo con naturalidad le iba a llevar al infierno – Me da cosis _– _musitó el chico rubio, bajando la cabeza_.

–_Para nada debería darte cosa, y si tu fueras una chica… ah, olvídalo. _

–_No, dilo, dilo _–_ Polonia puso una de sus caras raras y graciosas, la misma que usaba cuando pensaba, pero no contestó así que Lituania lo hizo por él._

–_ Po, creo que si fueras chica serías perfecto. _

–_¿Qué dices? Liet, eres mazo rarito, ¿nadie te lo había dicho antes?_

–_No, en serio. Si fueras chica y además mi mejor amiga tal y como eres ahora, no te importaría que mi pene fuera tan horrible y me apoyarías y…_

–_¿Estás diciendo que quieres fornicar conmigo?_

–_¡No uses esa palabra, es feísima! Si fueras chica, seguro que no me importaría hacerte el amor. Esa expresión es más bonita que fornicar ¿No crees?_

_Polonia se acurrucó en su lado de la tina, humillado. No es que ese no fuera su estado natural, pero Lituania nunca sabía de qué forma hablar con él. Los curas le tenían muy asustado, por eso no podía decirle que incluso siendo chico, no le importaría hacerle el amor. No podía decírselo porque terminarían durmiendo en habitaciones separadas, o Polonia dejaría de hablarle o peor aún, su unión terminaría en ese mismo momento. _

–_Liet , no pienses que eso que… eso que tienes entre las piernas es algo abominable. Si Dios te ha dotado con ello, pues agradécelo. Algún día encontrarás a alguien que… eeeeh… o sea, lo disfrute. _

_Polonia salió de la tina para vestirse con prisas. Lituania solo quedó observando cómo se marchaba, aguantándose las ganas de ir detrás de él. _

_Esos pensamientos le costarían unos cuantos Padre Nuestros y tres Ave Marías. _

Arthur dejó los folios encima de la mesa después de leer aquello, odiando profundamente al director del departamento por querer publicar esto.

¿Qué hombre iba a avergonzarse por tener un pene grande? Esto era demasiado irreal, pero aún así, dio el visto bueno para la seguir adelante con la publicación. Y luego iría al infierno de los periodistas con mal gusto.

**oOo**

Era la segunda vez que despertaba junto a Felicja y volvía a sentirse bien y en paz.

La muchacha estaba desnuda a su lado, respirando rítmicamente y envuelta en la sábana bajera, que se había soltado después de todo el trajín de la noche anterior. Él se acercó y la abrazó, sintiendo su piel junto a la de ella, tan suave y pálida.

Ella estaba despierta, porque le devolvió el abrazo fuerte, muy fuerte.

–Me acabo de acordar de algo –El susurró contra los rubios cabellos de Felicja. –. Los condones estaban dentro del cajón de la mesilla.

– ¿No te acordaste y los tenías así como al lado? – Ella reprimió una carcajada. – Cómo se nota dónde tenías la sangre en esos momentos, tío. Eres totalmente tontito.

–Da igual, al fin y al cabo siempre tengo problemas cuando… ya sabes. Es bastante grande.

"_Por no decir terriblemente inmensa y horrible y asquerosa"_. Felicja volvió a reírse muy nerviosa, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

–Cuando Eli me dijo que tenías un complejo no pensaba que pudiera ser esto.

–¿Eli te ha hablado de mi?

–Bastante bien y tal, pero claro, no me dijo nada de esto. Pero bueno, o sea, todo depende de cómo se lo tome la otra parte, quiero decir… no te preocupes por el tamaño.

–¿Qué dices? – Él pasó su mano por la espalda de la muchacha de una forma distraída – Si además es muy feo.

–Ningún pito es digno de un concurso de belleza, Tor, así que no sé, deja de torturarte, es así como… una estupidez.

–Ya lo sé, pero te puedo hacer daño, eres pequeñita y mona y yo tengo la trompa de un elefante en la entrepierna.

–Toris…

–Y Alison chillaba mucho y se asustaba y…

–Toooor…

–¡No quiero que me odies porque te provoque un desgarro vaginal!

Notó que Felicja le agarraba el pene y cuando bajó la mirada, lo estaba usando de micrófono.

–¿Fel hablando a Tor? ¿Hola? O sea, voy a ponerle nombre a tu amiguito, me cae bien.

–Dios, incorpórate y deja de hacer el idiota.

Ella respondió dándole un lametón en la punta. Luego un beso.

Toris se agarró a la bola de tela que ahora era la sábana bajera.

–Bobo, nunca sabremos si me vas a hacer daño si… no lo probamos. No todas somos unas tiquismiquis o unas muñecas de porcelana ¿sabes?

Y para probar su punto, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Evidentemente aquello no era como una película porno, así que no podía con todo aquello en su boca. Aún así intentaba hacerlo lo mejor que podía, lamiendo de arriba abajo, chupando el prepucio y usando la punta de la lengua para hacerle cosquillas y no tardó mucho en conseguir los resultados deseados.

–¿Decías que estaban en el cajón de la mesilla?

Ella no tuvo que insistir mucho tampoco antes de que Toris empezara a besarla como si tuviera hambre de ella y torpemente buscara a ciegas y retorciendo su cuerpo para abrir el cajón y sacar uno de los preservativos y el bote de lubricante de sabores, solo por si acaso y menos mal que lo hizo, porque tuvo que usarlo para poder colocarse el condón. Creyó adecuado devolver el favor y ayudó a Felicja a humedecerse usando sus dedos.

Decidió colocarse encima y ser clásico, algo que no disgustó a Felicja, que levantó un poco las piernas para que él pudiera tener mejor acceso. Y luego no entendía porqué ella se avergonzaba de las cosas mas estúpidas cuando en ese momento la tenía básicamente esperando con gesto ansioso el siguiente paso.

Primero no paraba de preocuparse por ella mirando a todas partes como buscando una excusa y sin querer seguir, temiendo por el daño que podía provocar a pesar de las ganas que tenía de hacerlo.

–Esto es mala idea y lo sabes.

–Macho, o sea, al final voy a tener que hacerlo yo todo.

Felicja le calló con un beso profundo y dio la vuelta a la situación colocándose encima de él cuidadosamente y bajando la pelvis poco a poco, intentando introducir el pene de Toris dentro de ella, consiguiéndolo casi sin problemas. No chilló del dolor, simplemente gimoteó mientras lo hacía, curvando la espalda. Toris ya tenía la mente nublada de excitación al ver a Felicja exhausta, sonrojada, queriéndole a él. Se incorporó hasta quedarse casi sentado y la abrazó mientras notaba el calor de ella rodeándole. No pudo bajar del todo, pero era más de lo que Toris había imaginado; Felicja estaba de rodillas, calculando exactamente lo que podía aguantar, temblando ligeramente y nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

–Esto es lo máximo, por favor, ten cuidado si te mueves, o sea, intenta que yo lo haga todo – Casi imploró. Toris suspiró profundamente, viendo que no iba a ser tan difícil con un poco de tacto.

Primero se movió poco a poco con dificultad, arrancando un par de quejidos, luego aumentando el ritmo cuando tanto el lubricante como el flujo de ella hicieron su trabajo. Posiblemente sus dos compañeros de piso estuvieran dormidos, pero a Toris le dio igual ser escandaloso. El silencio de la mañana fue interrumpido por golpes en la pared, suspiros, jadeos y gemidos, dos cuerpos moviéndose torpemente y cada vez mas rápido, besos desesperados, mordiscos en el cuello y por fin Toris se dio cuenta que tener el pene grande y ser un negado para ciertas cosas no era un obstáculo en absoluto cuando estaba con la persona adecuada.

**oOo**

Las cosas de Toris estaban metidas en cajas. Eran sobre todo libros y ocupaban mucho espacio, tanto que era el tercer viaje que daba para llevarlos a su nuevo apartamento.

–A Dios doy gracias porque ya te marchas – Le dijo Eduard. –. No aguantaba más los golpes en la pared, parecía que estabais de obras, que os habéis tirado un año así. Esa chica no tiene una vagina, tiene un pozo sin fondo.

–No exageres, tampoco es para tanto. Yo no me quejo cuando de vez en cuando montas tus Lan Parties.

–Si, es exactamente lo mismo andar toda la noche jugando online que follar como conejos durante horas – Eduard cargó con otra de las cajas para ayudarle, Raivis estaba fuera con la tartana verde de Toris colocando más cajas llenas de libros. –. ¿Pero sabes qué? Me alegra verte bien. Ahora para ser feliz del todo necesitas un coche nuevo.

Raivis apareció por detrás dándole otra caja más.

–Estás harto porque ya no puedes reírte de él.

Eduard soltó un bufido y volvió al apartamento para seguir con la mudanza.

–Hay veces que eres genial, Raivis – Le dijo Toris mientras colocaba bien los libros.

–Tu novia es mejor. Imagínate la cara que pondrá Eduard cuando se entere que ella le llama a tu picha "Liet".

Toris se dio un golpe contra el techo del coche pero no le importó. Se dio cuenta que no dejaba de sonreír como un bobo y menos aún cuando en ese momento apareció Felicja por detrás dándole una buena palmada en el culo.

La vida ya no podía mejorar más.

* * *

><p>Ya he terminado de revisar esto y lo más seguro es que vuelva a hacerlo en un tiempo, creo que esto sigue teniendo muchos fallos que no soy capaz de ver. Siempre he estado de algún modo orgullosa de este fic y es uno de los pocos que publiqué en mi antigua cuenta que se van a librar de ser olvidados.<p>

A parte, recibió los mejores reviews que nunca he tenido, algunos ayudándome incluso a mejorar. Muchísimas gracias por todo :D


End file.
